


Fictitious Facts

by Marieroget



Series: Steel Threads [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction Fan Donovan, M/M, Police corruption, Sally sails a ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marieroget/pseuds/Marieroget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally becomes obsessed with the budding relationship between her Boss and Sherlock Holmes. It seems unfair that someone as great as Greg Lestrade should go out with someone so hateful. On the way she unwittingly uncovers a real injustice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has sprung from the last one I wrote, I couldnt get enough of snarky Donovan

**_DI Silver Fox and Consulting Mr Darcy - saldon78_ **

_Detective Inspector Silver Fox was a handsome man, old but fit, wise but still able to laugh and joke with his workmates. All round he was really liked by everyone. Even if you didn't like him, which was impossible, you had to admit he was a well put together bloke._

_With a capable man like Fox at the helm, the good ship crime-solving sailed along smoothly. The team were happy and the solve rate was the best in the division. One day , from out of nowhere, like the titanic iceberg, a straggly young man appeared at a particularly tricky crime scene, he was completely off his tits and spouting rubbish._

_Everyone was upset and there were definitely breaches in forensic protocol. The lead forensics expert, (who at first look was a handsome man, on second look was a weasel) was particularly upset and demanded the man be thrown from the scene._

_DI Silver Fox calmly explained that the man couldn't come in waving his arms and calling everyone an idiot, and however much coke he had snorted, he was not allowed to be there.This made the man angry then sad, in all fairness it may have been the munchies, the team did not know what drugs were involved._

_The DI had a beautiful capable second in command, who had worked hard for her position, despite the obvious disadvantage of being irresistible to the other officers. The straggly drug man was oblivious, and this led her to think he was gay._

_He was not interested in anyone. He did listen to DI Fox, much to everyones surprise and left his number . So maybe, he was still gay._

_Some days passed, like only a week, but still some days and they were no closer to solving the bloody crime._

_The beautiful second in command ( her name was Selena, or Selly for short) .._.

* * *

The cursor blinked on the screen infront of her as Sally struggled to focus, it was very dark outside and that had only served to make the harsh brightness sting her eyes, damn spellcheck.She had finished her reports hours ago and was busy working on her pet writing project. Rubbing her eyes she yawned and realised that she really should try to get home and sleep, the day had been long and there was no guarantee that tomorrow would be any shorter. She turned off her screen and just as she was fumbling for her keys and phone to light her way to the lift,when she heard it arriving with a ding. She looked at her watch, it was nearly 1am, there were other people in the building, but this floor had been deserted for a couple of hours. Sally watched the double door curiously. 

* * *

There were hushed voices in the hall and Sally considered walking over to open the doors and demand to know what was going on. Whoever had come up in the lift hadnt switched the corridor light on and they swooshed open the entrance to the floor not speaking to each other, there were two figures moving across the floor towards her desk, in her chest her heart thumped and she realised with relief that she was more accustomed to the darkness as one of the pair banged into a waste paper bin .

'FUCK!'

'Quiet, you're supposed to have gone home, it's bad enough we took the lift'

' Look, it's OK for you, you work on this floor, I didn't memorise the desk layout'

Sally had sunk down in her chair and took the opportunity to eel beneath the desk as the men argued, One voice she recognised, it was DS Gary Chapman. The other seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. 

'Here it is, What did the envelope look like?'

'Brown , normal letter size '

' In an evidence bag, have you got the gloves?'

' Credit me with some intelligence will you, of course I have. '

' Right, well, lets get this done and then let's get the hell out of here before security does a sweep'

There was a rustling noise and Sally tried to isolate the direction, it was a desk to her right, she could still jump up and declare her presence and demand an explanation, but somehow, she couldn't do it. It wasn't fear, but curiosity, to see how this would pan out. 

'OK?'

' Yes now lets bloody go, and I'm following you, I don't want to get that bin on the way out'

Sally stayed until the doors swished again and heard the staircase doors go. By remaining quiet, she had to wait until they were gone, but suddenly remembered that if she was found by security, then whatever just happened, perhaps she would be implicated . She made a mental note to come in early and work out which desk the men had gone to. 

Sally made her way to the lift , this was ridiculous, it was nothing, someone had forgotten something, they were returning it. it could all be explained, probably. 

Her gut was saying something completely different, and the Guv was always telling her that she had good instincts. _' Have you been taking tips from Sherlock, Donovan?'_ At the time she'd been offended, then she'd realised just how much store her boss put in the madman, and was quietly flattered instead. 

On her way down to the front desk , she thought about the layout of the floor above , and searched her phone for pictures . There in the middle of her album was a gift, all the desks from the front of the office with the occupants wearing paper hats.The Grand national sweepstake had higher stakes due to the number of officers and admin on their floor, so Lestrade had made them wear their horses names on hats and during the commentary if your horse was mentioned you had to run the perimeter of the office. Sheer lunacy, and three officers ran more than everyone else, except at the end when they mentioned all the horses one after the other, Sally grinned to herself , it had been hilarious. 

So , the desk was down to Starmaker, Mon Cheri, He has a way, King of the Valleys and The Hustlers hope. This way she could make notes without directly accusing anyone. The only person she knew was definitely involved in whatever was happening was DS Gary Chapman, and that it was to do with a brown envelope in an evidence bag. Thinking that she should tell her Boss she remembered with a start what she had been doing there so late, wincing as she imagined the conversation _' Your report was CC'd to me by 11pm, What were you doing for the last two hours Sergeant?'_

'Reducing your love life to titillating trash Sir ' 

_'Wonderful Donovan! would you like me to detail all the things my annoying boyfriend can do with his super long fingers? Oh, he's like an Aye Aye from Madagascar, ferreting for grubs..._

Nope , somehow she'd have to wait until the problem was bigger than the detail . she sighed to herself, hoping she was as good as she thought she was at her job .


	2. We know she knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Greg chat

'She keeps looking at me. I blame you'

' What? Who does?'

Sergeant Donovan' 

' Looking at you how?'

'Curiously, like she's missed something and if she stares at me for long enough it will reveal itself'

' Oh' Greg pinked to the tips of his ears, and avoided eye contact ' Are you sure you aren't just a bit paranoid where she's concerned, besides which, thats the way that you look at people, it's just a touch of your own medicine surely?'

' Don't be evasive , What you're really saying is that my behaviour has been consistent, and that hers has recently changed. Given that the only variable to introduce is my new relationship status with you, I surmise that this is the reason for her strange behaviour. So once we take this as a given , I'd like to ask why you felt in neccessary to tell her'

Greg stood open mouthed and shook his thoughts free ' All of that, seriously all of that to ask me if I'd told her? Well, No. I didn't tell her , she guessed and I chose not to correct her, because contrary to popular belief not all my officers are idiots'

The tall man swept towards the window and turned his back, shoulders high. He mumbled something and fiddled with the curtain tieback . 

' Do you not want me to tell people Sherlock? ' Greg waited nervously,watching the shoulders hunching up and down with each breath.

Sherlock mumbled something again and the tieback came away in his hand as he fiddled with it, the released curtain swooshed across the window plunging the Detective into darkness in Greg's eye line. a lump formed in his throat at the thought of being without Sherlock, and suddenly the answer became irrelevant .

' You don't have to answer me, I don't care , if I've got you here, who cares who knows it or doesn't' Greg walked forward and gripped the Detective by the bicep, ' It's bloody odd mind, I've become quite protective and jealous, I'll have to take lessons in how to loosen up from Mycroft'

Sherlock snorted derisively and turned to point out that was ridiculous when he was met with Greg's lazy smile and sparkling eyes ' OH, Joke. Oh Right. Ha Ha . You know he probably has this place wired for sound'

'We're not at Baker Street now, wait...WHAT? ...BUGS! ...HERE'

' Don't get so excitable , it's only a possibility, I haven't done a proper sweep for 24 hours , so they may have snuck in here and there'

' Christ I hope not, God Knows what I said to you last night when, .. you know... the creative thing on the couch ' 

' Having you babbling incoherently has been a point of personal pride for me'

'You certainly seemed enthusiastic at the time'

Sherlock was positively purring ' What is the point of being all enthusiasm with no technique'

'Absolutely none, but I don't have to worry about that with you do I?' Greg paused as his heart caught up with his breath, 'Jesus Christ Sherlock, you're going to drive me insane . I really want to take you back to bed'

' Mmmm. Too far, would you like to test my theory and try out the noise levels around the couch'

' I have to be in work in an hour'

' You'll have to edit your filthy dialogue into bite size chunks then won't you' Sherlock cocked an eyebrow, and Greg knew any argument would not only be futile, but completely against his every instinct. He smiled back broadly and began to undo his shirt.


End file.
